Accidents Happen
by Desenchanter
Summary: Biologically, the child was Inuyasha's. Emotionally his son belonged purely to Kagome. The main reason for that? Inuyasha didn't even know he was a father... and neither did Kagome. A story told in small pieces. COMPLETED.
1. Exhausted

**.Accidents Happen._  
>Exhausting<em>**

Running, jumping, kicking, screaming, and nearly an endless supply of energy were some of the things that filled her day. Oh, she never did any of that, no it was always her son. _Always_ Seishirou that seemed to never be tired, not from when he woke up in the morning until well into the night. To her, it was amazing.

Amazing and yet _so exhausting_.

Higurashi Kagome had never expected to be a single mother at the age of twenty-six, certainly no one wished for that. For five years she had been raising him, tending to his every needs, juggling his wants and _his_ life with her full-time job. That, too, was exhausting.

Some days, she found it hard to go on like that, almost to the point where she just wanted to lie down and give up. Then he'd come to her, her little boy, and stare at her with his big gold eyes. It didn't matter what he wanted - if he could tell she was upset and was trying to comfort her or merely asking for her to cook something for him.

It was the kick start she needed. The one she sought every day…

But nothing was more tiring, more heartbreaking, than the question he had been asking since he learned how to form sentences.

It always happened late at night, when she _finally_ managed to get him into his bed, when she had him tucked under his covers and he was half-way to sleep. With his lazy, falling, eye-lids he'd look up to her, a tinge of sadness in his eyes and ask one question.

The same one.

"Why don't I have a dad?"

A little bit more each time, her heart broke… there was really only so much more of it she could take before it was split it two forever.

It was hard to explain, so she always just brushed his silver strands off his forehead and said, "go to sleep, Sei, we have a big day tomorrow. I love you, so much."

And he'd allow her that one ease, he never fought her, he would just close his eyes and mutter, "I love you, Mama."

From hearing that, that bit of break that had formed could start to heal again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**:_ I got this idea but I felt it'd work better for a drabble series. I hope you are enjoying the story or at least intrigued by it. I'll try to update this regularly. Since it's a drabble it'll be easier to do than the full-length ones that I have (all of which I see to have no muse for at the moment... sadly enough)_

_**Please review. Any length of review is welcomed.**_

_Thanks.  
><em>


	2. Curious

**.Accidents Happen._  
>Curious<em>**

Emptiness seemed to swarm her, it was overwhelming at times, even when she had plenty to take her mind off of what was absent in her life. As a curator at a Tokyo museum she had more than enough to do throughout the day yet… she could still feel the absences in her. She had thought that it would be nice, relaxing even, to have Seishirou gone for two weeks on vacation with her brother and grandpa not so… so…

Awful. To come home to an empty apartment wasn't as nice as she thought it would be. To only have to cook for one was unfulfilling. To have no one to try to coax into slumber but herself was… boring. It was merely temporary - she kept telling herself that - he'd be home soon.

Such thoughts flowed through her mind, so much so that she found herself staring aimlessly at one of the many paintings. Apparently, she must have looked distressed because she heard a rather gruff, "are you alright?"

It took a moment, but she turned her attention sideways to see who had addressed her. What first caught her hazel eyed attention were the fluffy white triangles on his head - _inu hanyou_ - then down to his golden gaze. Instantly, her heart ached again. It was just like Seishirou's…

She must have been frowning, though she tried not to, because he bent a brow and asked again, "sorry should I not have asked…?"

That snapped her out of it finally, she found the will to smile and say, "no, sorry, I'm fine. I was zoning out, I suppose. Are you here for one of the exhibitions?"

No. Museums weren't his thing but out of boredom he found himself at one, they were quiet and he wanted that for the time being. It was also normal for people to go to them alone. He had been working across the street for the place for almost four years now and never bothered to go in, so he finally decided _why not_?

But, when he glanced over her outfit, it became apparent that she worked there. So he said, "which one would you recommend?"

It was purely out of a stupid reason he spoke to her - she reminded him of someone. And seeing a women so sad always bothered him… ever since he was a little boy.

Slightly, she tilted her head side to side before saying, "we have a western art exhibit right now. I think that's very nice. We even have a couple of Renoirs and Monets."

"Where's that at?"

"I'll show you the way," she offered with a small wave of her hand. Easily, he agreed to that and allowed her to lead him all the way there. The set of rooms that housed the exhibit were fairly empty, mostly due to the fact that it was an off time for people to come, and though she had things to do… she liked the exhibit a great deal.

And, more to the truth, she was a bit curious about the man that seemed to care about a stranger staring aimlessly at a sad painting. So she gave him another offer, "would you like me to take you on a tour around it?"

It simple for him to find an answer to that, "I'd appreciate that."

Even though he had come to the museum to be alone, when a pretty girl offered to spend time with him how could he refuse?

He added, "I'm Inuyasha."

Then she said, with a genuine smile for the first time since Seishirou left her, "I'm Kagome."


	3. Warmth

**Accidents Happen  
><em>Warmth<em>**

Usually, Higurashi Kagome made it a practice to decline a date with men she met at work. Really, she didn't even know how it happened - but she found herself agreeing to Inuyasha's request. Through the private tour she gave him, they began to chat some, and she quickly discovered he worked right across the street.

He mentioned a ramen shop that he liked to go to that was nearby, she said how she enjoyed a good bowl of that every once and a while. Yet, what she was really thinking was how that was Seishirou's favorite dish, too.

And then it happened, he asked, "do you want to go to lunch there tomorrow?"

It was casual, not really a true offer for a date, and that was why she didn't even think before saying, "yes, I'd like that."

What she didn't know, was that he was amazed by her answer. It wasn't as easy as he had made it appear to ask such a pretty, intelligent, and obviously successful women like her out like that. Rejection was something he was well accustomed to, something that he feared, but he decided to give it a go anyway.

And… she said yes. No was what he had expected, what he had prepped himself for, surely she would have been polite about it - she just seemed like that type - but she wouldn't agree. Then, shockingly, she did.

He knew from the start, when he asked her and even more when she showed up perfectly on time to meet him for lunch, she was out of his league. Way out, she was very attractive, sweet, and apparently a truly good natured women - not to mention, obviously, successful in her career. Women like that never got with guys like him, but she didn't really know him yet.

When she got to know him, she'd bail. He just knew it. Throughout lunch, though, he found they shared some interests, that she was just as nice as he thought her to be, and that he wanted to spend more time with her.

Apparently, she wanted the same thing, since they stayed together at the ramen shop for well over an hour merely talking about this and that. The entire time, one thing lingered in the back of her head that worried her as much as the thought of her being too good for him ate away at his mind.

Seishirou, guys usually ran when they found out she had a son. It varied from date to date whether she would tell them right away or on the second or third date. Time and time again she parted her lips to mention him, but found herself saying something entirely unrelated instead.

There was something about this one, about Inuyasha, that made her want to keep him around. She didn't want him to run away like the rest. He was good guy, albeit it sounded like an under-achiever since he didn't go to college.

From the way he talked, he underestimated himself, too.

Regardless, he was apparently a hard worker since he was able to become the manger at the restaurant he started out as a bus boy at many years ago. It was a four star place, and one she had heard plenty about. Plenty…

"Yes, Shikon is a very nice place," she had said with a bright smile, though there was an ache in her heart from the thought of it.

"You've been?" he guessed.

She nodded her head lightly, "many times, but not in a long while."

"Why?"

To that she just shrugged before looking at her watch, "I need to get back to work, as I imagine you do, too."

Regrettably, that was the truth, but he could spare the time to walk her back to work which she seemed perfectly happy with allowing. Would it be appropriate for him to kiss her? Or too soon?

Innocence seemed glow through her, if he tried something too soon then she'd surely deny him. Reject him and run away. Apparently, something similar was running through her mind, because when they were right outside the museum she leaned forward to give him a kiss on the cheek - something that seemed perfect.

So very perfect, it sparked a warmth within him he hadn't known in ages.


	4. Fear

**Accidents Happen  
><em>Fear<em>**

Lips to lips, just that, no tongue, no excessive meshing of mouths - he got that on the second date, at the end, once he walked her back to her apartment complex after they saw a movie together. It had surprised him that once he called her up, the day after they ate ramen together, that she agreed to see him again.

It shocked him even more when she seemed so giddy over the idea - as if she was truly excited to see him again. By the end of the date he knew he already liked her a great deal, when a simple kiss could so easily spark the warmth he felt before from just a peck on the cheek the time prior.

A warmth he longed to feel always. A warmth that had been absent from his life for too long. A warmth he _needed_ back so badly.

Often he caught himself thinking about it, that simple kiss, which was silly in his opinion. He had done so much more with women than just kiss and yet… from Kagome, that's all it took for him to be hooked. What he liked best, was that only a day after the movies _she_ had called _him_ and asked if he wanted to accompany her to some work function she had to go to.

If she made the move, it had to be a good thing, right?

For her, he donned on a tux and met her at the entrance of the museum for a late night private cocktail party that would show off their newest exhibition to some of their most generous donors. As one of the most well liked curators, Kagome was required to go but she was allowed to have another a guest and that guest was Inuyasha.

The man she wanted to spend more time with but also the man that she feared telling… that she had a son. A son that would be back in town in a week and two days. That night she planned on telling him.

"You look… beautiful," he assured her, awe-struck, as his gaze flickered over the green gown that she elegantly wore.

A shy smile slipped up her lips, "you look handsome, too."

Handsome and he was her only solace throughout the night of ass-kissing, endless sweet talking, and countless times talking over the same exhibit. But, by the end, even through the all the boredom, he was there so that had to be a good sign, right?

"Do you like these types of things?" Inuyasha inquired as they began to walk outside the museum.

She shook her head lightly, "no, not really, but it's just part of the job. Thank you for coming."

"It was… an experience," he replied with a bit of a smile. Inuyasha had to deal with high-end events like that all the time at the shikon, so he was used to it. It was significantly easier this time when he had a pretty girl on his arms.

"Yeah, that's one way of looking at it."

When they got to the sidewalk just a bit outside of the museum they both stopped to look at one another. For a prolonged period of time they just stood there, debating what the next step could be - whether she'd tell him about Seishirou or not. How would he react? Would it be good… or bad?

If history taught her anything it would be bad, bad and he would rush away.

He, on the other hand, was trying to decide whether it would be appropriate for him to kiss her simply like before or more passionately like he did so desire. She was about to part her lips to mention her son, or at least attempt to, but he acted first - he leaned forward to kiss her again.

It surprised her, but it was a welcomed surprise. One that she allowed to progress farther than the last, her lips parted for his, meshed with his, his hands wrapped around her hips to press her against him. The warmth that was within him from the contact was only amplified by the feeling of her body, the heat that brought.

She wrapped her arms around his neck to kiss him deeper. There was a click, one that neither had felt in such a long time. And that only made her fear more how he would react… so, instead, when they parted she didn't mention Seishirou she asked, "do you want to go to the ramen shop for a late dinner?"

"Yeah," he said with a grand grin, "I'd like that."

After that, he found the courage to ask her back to his - though, he knew sex wasn't probably going to be rewarded. Instead, they just talked more with tea.

Not once… did Seishirou come up in conversation.


	5. Reluctance

**Accidents Happen  
><em>Reluctance<em>**

For over a week straight they had spent hours a day with each other. To some, it might seem quick, that every day they met for lunch, that every night they went somewhere together - to eat, to the movies, to go on walks, anything or everything that meant allowed the time. She found her heart fluttering each time she just thought of meeting with him. His chest warmed up at the very notion that she'd be around.

It had been ages since either had connected with another like they did with each other.

Still, she stopped herself whenever she wanted to say something about Seishirou. At first it was out of fear of his reaction, then she knew it was wrong to withhold the information for so long and didn't want to have him mad at her for not telling him… they had been on numerous dates, even though they had only known each other for almost two weeks.

More than a year had passed by since Kagome had entered a bed with a man, but for three nights straight she slept with him. He was obviously great, because unlike all the other guys she had dated he didn't pressure her into giving him more than what she was ready to - and that was, literally, just sleeping within his arms. And yet… in all that time, she never brought him back to her place.

There were too many things of Seishirou, it'd be impossible to keep him a secret. Actually, in only a day or so it'd be really unfeasible since he'd be home from his trip. For the most part, she missed her baby boy but… then there was a part - a slim, nearly nonexistence - that didn't want him to come home.

Inuyasha was probably just a flicker in her life, Seishirou was forever.

During the entire time, Inuyasha felt brilliant about the relationship but what bothered him was the fact that she seemed to do a lot to keep him away from her apartment. It was always his they went to, which he didn't mind. He liked his place, it was nice and he wasn't embarrassed to take her there.

But… what reason would she have not to keep her there?

Gods, how he worried that she was actually married or something like that. That was why, finally, he was as insistent as he could be about them going back to her place after dinner instead of his. He even lied to her, which he didn't enjoy. "My place has a leak, the building manager is fixing it right now."

It was a small white lie, but it got her to - uncomfortably, he noticed - invite him back to her apartment. The walk back was rather quiet, her hand was linked with his on the way. He hoped that the reason was out of shame. Maybe she was a messy person at home and her apartment was in disarray or she had a roommate that she was embarrassed by… not a husband, not something like that.

With reluctance, she opened the door to the building and led him up to her floor. Again, hesitation laced her movement as she turned the key and opened the door. She knew this eventually would happen so she cleaned the place as best she could, she put all his toys in his room, but there were photos of him all over and she didn't want to put them away.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Inuyasha inquired as she shut the door behind them, he gave a quick glance to the apartment - it was very nice, well kept, and a two bedroom. Maybe it _was_ the roommate thing after all.

"I… uh, have to tell you something," she started wearily as she took a seat on the couch, patting the seat next to her so that he would come join her. Conveniently, all the pictures were on a table behind the couch so he probably hadn't seen them yet.

"What?" he cautiously replied with lightly bent brows. He held his breath as he glanced between her fidgeting hands and worried expression. Husband. She had a husband… or something like it, he just knew it.

"So," she glanced over her shoulder to the pictures behind her. "I have a…"

"A husband," he guessed, instantly her eyes locked with his with parted lips.

"No," she finally stated with a small shake of her head, "no, no, that's not it."

"Then what _is_ it?"

Slowly, she glanced over her shoulder again - finally, his golden gaze followed her hazels to the set of pictures.

Her words only clarified what the pictures said, "I have a son. He's five…"


	6. Surprise

**Accidents Happen  
><em>Surprise<em>**

_"I have a son. He's five…" _

The words seemed to ring out in his head as he glanced over the pictures from when he was just a baby to what he could only guess was now - when he was five. His hair was a silver shade, his eyes gold, and thus that meant he had demon blood in him. That was probably why she was so accepting of the fact that he was a hanyou…

At first, he didn't know what to say. All this time she had been keeping something from him but it wasn't what he had expected in the least. Instead of saying how he felt about it he had a question, "so, you used to be married?"

She shook her head lightly as her gaze shifted back from the pictures to the man sitting beside him. "No… let's just say, his father isn't in the picture."

Just like his… he grew up with a single mother, back when that was pretty unacceptable. It still must have been hard for Kagome, too.

"He's name is Seishirou," Kagome sheepishly said to finally get his golden gaze back to her. "He's been away with my brother and grandpa on a trip… he'll be back tomorrow. I know I should have told you sooner but… as you might be able to imagine, guys tend to run away as soon as I tell them about him."

He could. That was the main reason his mother always stayed single - that, and she was dumb enough to still love his father even after everything. Was Kagome stupid enough to still hold a flame for a guy that baled on her and their son?

"I'd… understand if you wanted to stop seeing me," she mumbled as her hazels shifted to the coffee table in front of the couch just waiting for his excuse. She had heard too many, the last thing she wanted was to hear a new one - or, really, a repeat of one of the others.

"I don't know if I'm good with kids," he cautiously explained, which was one of reasons she had already heard for not wanting to date her further.

_'I'm not good with kids, really, I'm doing you a favor for not trying,' _something like that had been said a couple of times to her already. She was hoping for a different excuse this time around - though, what she didn't know.

"But…" he started up again to catch her attention back, "I could try, if you'd let me."

She sat up straighter and stared at him a bit dumbfounded at that. He… wanted to try? And then the way he said it, as if he was worried she'd reject the offer also got to her. Usually, in such a situation, _she_ was the one with all the concerns.

"Do you really want that?" she asked, "Seishirou is my world… so if we are going to become anything, then you would really have to want to be a part of his life, too."

"I get that," he assured her as his golden gaze shifted back to the photos. "I grew up with a single mom, too. My dad left when I was just a baby. I don't really have any experience with kids but… I really like you, Kagome, and I'd like the chance for this to go somewhere else. I want to give it a go."

Relief flushed through her at hearing that, so much so that she wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her lips against his. Her actions obviously caught him by surprised but it was quickly welcomed. Just like the invitation to her room… and the prospect of clothes cast aside to take their relationship to the next level.


	7. Emotionally

**Accidents Happen  
><em>Emotionally <em>**

Waking up with a lack of warmth in the bed was bad enough, but opening her eyes and allowing her hazels to scan her room to find it absolutely empty was worse… had she really been that stupid to take his word as truth? Instead of just a way to get her to have sex with him finally? How idiotic could she be…?

Constantly, she cursed herself as she got up and wrapped her simple kimono printed robe around her naked body to walk out into her living room. She still had some chocolate ice cream in the freezer - that would make for a perfect breakfast. Unhealthy, something she would never allow Seishirou, but she felt it was necessary.

Yet, as soon as she stomped out of her room she stopped in her treks at the sight of Inuyasha in front of the table with all the photos. He… hadn't left? He just got up, got dressed, and stepped out of the room.

When he noticed her eyes on him, he turned her gaze to her and smiled some. Usually the morning after the first time together, women would try to look their best - maybe even put on some make-up - but she came out just like she had rolled out of bed. He kinda liked that.

"Hi," she greeted, startled, as she walked over to him.

"Hey," he replied before he picked up one of the latest pictures of her son, it appeared he was at a playground if he had to guess. "What type of demon blood does he have?"

That got her to wrap her arms around herself and pause for a prolonged period of time before she finally, wearily, admitted, "I don't know…"

To that, he lifted a brow and found himself asking, rather rudely, "how _don't_ you know?"

That was the typical response she got. What stupid thing had she done in her youth, was probably what he was wondering. Was she really the type to have random sex with a guy? Was _that_ how Seishirou entered the world?

Maybe… really, she didn't know what the circumstance was surrounding his conception.

"Emotionally, Seishirou is my son, I've raised him since he was an infant but… biologically, he's my nephew. My sister had him and shortly after she got in an accident and died. It was her wish that if anything ever happened to her that I raise Seishirou so I have."

_Oh_. That made perfect sense. Kagome seemed like a very traditional type of girl, it took him plenty of dates to actually get her to bed him, but when she had told him she was never married… that was strange. He was certain she was the type of girl that would want to get married if she ever found herself pregnant.

At the time, he had figured the father hadn't wanted that and just ran off but to hear her explanation really clarified things. It seemed right, exactly like what he'd expect of her, to raise her sister's son for her like she'd be doing. Even at great cost to herself - both financially and personally.

Certainly, people didn't ask her if Seishirou was hers or not they just assumed and plenty probably looked down on her for being a single mother. A never married single mother, at that.

"So the father was out of the picture by the time your sister… died?"

Slowly, Kagome nodded her head, "yeah… I don't know who he is, actually. My sister and I hadn't been close for ages, she left the family when she was in high school to go to one in Kyoto. I hadn't really heard or seen her since then until.. she came back to Tokyo. A couple of months later I found out she was pregnant and offered to help her."

"Does Seishirou know?"

"Yes, I've always been open with him about it, I don't think he really understands. He still calls me mom, still thinks of me like his mother, but I'm really his aunt."

He found himself just nodding at that. There really wasn't much more he could say. Kagome was… obviously an amazing women. He was lucky to have come across her but the idea of even attempting to be a part of a kid's life…? It was a daunting idea.

In all actuality, he wasn't sure if he could do it but… for Kagome, he'd try.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: _I was surprised that no reviewer had suggested the option that Kagome isn't the biological mother yet... after all, in the summary it only says Inuyasha is biologically the father and he belongs to Kagome purely** emotionally. **Not that Kagome is biologically the mother._

_Anyway, hope you are still enjoying the story and that you will continue to review. I appreciate them all._


	8. Denial

**Accidents Happen  
><em>Denial<br>_**

At work Inuyasha tried not to let his mind wander elsewhere. It either made time pass by slower or he'd miss something important that was going on around him. He also attempted to keep personal calls and visits to a minimum - he told his staff to do the same, so the least he could do was follow his own rules.

Yet, when someone came up to him and said there was a Kagome on hold for him he went to his office to answer it anyway.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Inuyasha, it's Kagome," she said a bit timidly.

"Yeah, I know, what's up?"

"Um… well, I just thought I'd let you know Seishirou has made it home safely."

"That's nice."

There was a pause on the other side, a long one, until she asked, "I was wondering if… you'd like to come to dinner tonight to meet him, maybe, I mean… if you want."

"Oh," Inuyasha mumbled some before saying, "well, I can't. I have to work the dinner shift tonight."

"Oh, I see…"

"But," he started cautiously, "I could do it Wednesday, if you are available."

"Yes," she chimed, "I can. I'll see you Wednesday."

"See you then," he replied before he hung up the phone.

He was hardly sure if that was what he wanted to do that… he doubted he'd be any good at handling a child. For Kagome, he'd give it a go, and that was why he forced himself to her door that Wednesday night and knocked. Even on their first date, he didn't feel _this_ nervous.

That feeling faded some when Kagome opened the door with a beautiful smile in a lovely green summer dress that brought out the tinge of jade in her hazel eyes all the more. When she stood aside to let him in he hesitated a bit before he walked forward to let his gaze glance around but he didn't see any child.

"I'm just finishing cooking," Kagome declared before she returned to the kitchen, leaving him alone in the living room. At least that's what he thought until he heard a 'hi' from behind, which surprised him enough that he jumped some as he turned around to look at the boy who stood there.

The boy that stared at him with big golden eyes. It was a bit unsettling until… his scent hit his nose and a brow was raised as he knelt down to look him over.

"I'm Seishirou but I like Sei better," he explained with a nod, "who are you?"

"Inuyasha… I'm Inuyasha," he answered as he knelt down in front of him.

"You smell like me," Seishirou stated with curiosity as he tilted his head some, "why?"

"Smell like you?" Kagome questioned as she brought out some of the food to set on the table, "what do you mean, Seishirou?"

Inuyasha knew exactly what he meant but… but it couldn't be true. It couldn't be real. It had to be a mistake, his nose was wrong, that was al. It was confused - he was probably catching a cold or something, that always screwed up his sniffer. "Seishirou has dog demon blood in him, faint, like a quarter or something."

"That it?" Seishirou inquired.

Inuyasha just nodded to it before his golden gaze shifted up to Kagome, she seemed a little surprised before she, too, nodded and then beckoned them over to the table.

"I see you two have already introduced yourselves to each other," she started but whatever else she said fell on deaf ears. All Inuyasha could do was try to process the situation… try his hardest to find a reasonable explanation yet… yet there wasn't one.

It couldn't be.


	9. Duplicity

**Accidents Happen  
><em>Duplicity<em>**

Inuyasha didn't like to do dishes, he had done enough while he was working his way up the leader at the Shikon restaurant. But when Kagome started to do them he decided it was only the gentlemanly thing to do to help her so she scrubbed and he dried. His golden gaze shifted over to the door that led out to the living room where the kid was watching some cartoons. It took until they were almost done for him to muster up the courage to finally say, "Seishirou.. his scent isn't like yours at all. If you are aunt and nephew there would be at least something similar. It doesn't smell like you two are related at all."

That gave her pause for a moment before she turned her hazels up to him, "I guess technically I am not his biological aunt, either. You see, my sister was adopted. She was a distant cousin of mine, I guess we wouldn't smell much alike. Her parents were very close to mine and they died when she was young so we took her in. I always thought of her as an actual sister. We were once so close."

A frown surfaced as she returned her gaze to the last dish while she handed it over to Inuyasha. "But… she never felt like part of the family, that's why she left when she was so young and hardly ever came back. I adopted Seishirou when he was a baby, so legally and all that he is mine."

"Never doubted that," he assured her with a weak attempt at a smile. He then walked around to pick up the last cup that needed to be cleaned - the children's one, Seishirou. "I'll finish up in here if you want to go out and be with Seishirou."

"Alright," she chimed with a wide smile as she walked over to the door, "that's sweet of you, thanks, Inuyasha."

"It's not a problem," he replied with a smile. He waited until she was gone to take off the lid of the cup and put it into his pocket before cleaning the cup and putting it on the drying rack.

Seishirou… it didn't make sense but his scent was too akin to his own. It couldn't be that they were related. It just couldn't and he'd prove it. Tomorrow he'd go run a DNA test to prove they_ weren't_ related.

Because… if they were, it would ruin the first good thing to happen to him it too long. It didn't make sense. It just didn't.

There was no way that it was possible. No way at all…

"Inuyasha!" caught his attention, "we're going to start the movie."

"I'm coming," he called out.


	10. Results

**Accidents Happen  
><em>Results<em>**

What would have made more sense was if Sesshomaru had fathered a child and _that_ was why their scents were so alike but then the kid would be a hanyou and not something less. Regardless of the logic, that was what Inuyasha was hoping for… all five days it took to get the results back from the test. The most difficult thing during those days wasn't the wondering or the waiting but being around Kagome… being around Seishirou.

And pretending like everything was fine, that he didn't have an inkling into Seishirou's biological family… that was why he only let himself see Kagome twice and Seishirou once during that time. He couldn't take it.

Then the phone call came, the one he had half been yearning for yet half dreading.

The phone call that changed everything.

"The paternity test came back positive." Those words crashed down on him.

How the _hell_ was that possible? How could he be a father to a child that he just met out of chance? How…?

He could remember the name of every woman he had ever been with, so wouldn't one of them have called him up and said 'hey, you're a dad?'… he had no idea how he was supposed to tell Kagome that, either. Wouldn't it ruin everything between them? Wouldn't she be upset with him?

And who the _hell_ was her sister? That was why he asked her to dinner the night the test results returned to him. That was why he tried his hardest to listen about her day, her week, her work but… couldn't. Why he asked, "why don't you have any pictures of your sister in your apartment?"

"I do," she replied simply, yet curiously. It was strange for him to randomly bring that up, granted they had been speaking about family - about Seishirou. "They are in photo albums though."

"So… what was her name?"

"Well, it should have been Higurashi Midoriko, that was the name she was given after she was adopted but she always went by Inoue Midoriko."

It clicked, just like that with him.

"Midoriko…?" Inuyasha dragged out, "didn't she used to work as a server at Shikon?"

"Yeah," Kagome chimed, "but that was forever ago. I wasn't sure if you were working there yet when she was there. Besides, she was only there for a couple of months."

"I've been working there for over ten years, I knew her."

Knew her well, in fact. Their relationship wasn't something serious, he was hardly in love with her and the same went for the way she felt about him. It was purely out of physical attraction that they bedded each other. He wasn't manger yet, so he didn't see the problem with having sex with other employees… and it was only a couple times. Maybe four in total.

Out of those four times, out of the random, meaningless, sex… he became a father?

Oh… shit.

"Were you friends with her?" Kagome questioned to snap him back to the moment. His golden gaze shifted up from the table to meet her hazels.

It was either time for her to continue the lie, or tell her the truth but… he wasn't sure which one he could do.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**: I know everyone thought it would be Kikyou, that was too obvious and I just couldn't do it for numerous reasons. I feel like if it had been Kikyou then it would have been a serious relationship between them something that would make things _too_ complicat_e_d for Inuyasha and Kagome. Besides, Kikyou is one of my favorite characters and she's always getting the short end of the stick in my Inu/Kag stories so I thought it was time to give her a break. _


	11. Shocked

**Accidents Happen  
><em>Shocked<em>**

"Yes," was the hardest thing for him to say. He didn't want to say it. He didn't _want_ to tell Kagome but that wasn't the standard for doing the right thing. The right thing usually felt like the wrong, felt like utter shit, but he was going to do it.

"Yes? You knew her?" Kagome questioned after the prolonged silence. She didn't know why but she was surprised to hear it. Shocked to find out that Midoriko and him knew each other - that they were friends even. "You were friends?"

"Well," he dragged out before clearing his throat. "I don't know if friends is the right term. We knew each other… intimately."

She choked then. She wasn't even drinking or eating anything but she managed to choke on air. An attempt at a breath in only got her to start to cough.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha inquired as he leaned forward but when he reached out to touch her she pulled away.

"You… intimately?" she repeated once she finally found the power to speak again. _Intimately. _The man across from her. The man that she had feelings for. The man she was dating had…_ intimately _known her sister?

"Yes," he slowly started, "we… worked together. I wasn't a manager back then. One night one thing led to another and we just started… but we weren't dating, we weren't really even friends, we just did it. I'm sorry. I, of course, had no idea that in the future I'd meet you."

"How… how long ago was this?"

He knew, at least thought he knew, where that was going. Had he had sex with her around the time of Seishirou's conception? She probably saw it right away, how similar the two looked. Now she knew he had done the deed with her adoptive sister so… when?

"I.. right away I could tell from the scent of Seishirou that we… so I took a lid and tested it for paternity."

That was when he paused to allow her to process everything to start out with. There was a lot to understand but instantly her awestruck eyes widened. She understood. She knew the words he was going to say.

"The test came back… positive."

She took a series of deep breaths as she slid her chair out and stood up. She didn't say anything, she couldn't, all she did was find the effort to wave her hand at him then rushed out of the restaurant. How could that happen?

How could this be true?


	12. Concern

**Accidents Happen  
><em>Concern<em>**

Outside of the restaurant she lingered to think. The fresh air helped. She just needed to be away from him to think about it. To try and comprehend. He must have understood that she needed time _alone_ to process the information hence why he didn't come out to follow her.

What he just told her changed her world completely. Midoriko had been her sister, blood or no blood, and he had apparently knocked her up without knowing. Did Midoriko just not realize that Inuyasha was the father or was there so reason she never wanted to let him have a chance to be a part of Seishirou's life? Maybe Midoriko knew him better than she did but… at the same time it had been years. People changed.

What scared her the most, what she worried about instantly, was that he had a claim to Seishirou now. He could, theoretically, take him from her. She was just his adoptive parent. Inuyasha was his biological… and if made the case that he just now found out about him he would have a larger claim. He could take her son away.

But… he wouldn't would he?

When her eyes wandered about the streets they landed on a convenience store. One right next door… her feet quickly took her there. All those years ago, when Midoriko came home, she was having a stressful time in school. Then she got pregnant and Kagome had to help her out.

So she started to smoke to cope. She had stopped after the accident, she had to be a mother then and smoking wasn't acceptable… it was hard, she relapsed a few times over the years and in that moment she was dangerously close to doing it again. Just one drag from a cigarette, just one taste of the tobacco, that's all it would take to calm her nerves.

"Kagome?"

That got her to stop after she had already started to reach out and grab the handle to the door. Instead she took a deep breath in and looked over to Inuyasha. He had his coat on and looked like he was heading home.

"Inuyasha," she whispered before she walked over to him, slowly. "Look… I…"

"I understand you need time to process what has happened. So do I, honestly," he assured her. "You have my number."

"I need to ask you something first," she replied as she stepped forward.

"Alright," he replied with a nod of his head, "what?"

"If you really are what you say you are…" she couldn't say it, it'd make it too real. "Then you have a claim to Seishirou… but… but he is _my_ son _I've_ been raising him since he was a baby. Me. I-"

"Don't worry about that," he requested, "I… I don't even know if I can be a father. You're a great mom, Kagome, and he loves you a lot. I would never, ever, take him from you. I swear."

"Good," she said, with the weakest attempt of a smile. "I'll see you around then, Inuyasha."

"Right," he nodded before turning around to start his trek home. All things considered, that went better than he had expected. She could have been disgusted with him. She could have thrown her drink in his face and cursed him out for knocking up her sister and never taking responsibility for it. She could have done a lot of things worst. She was just concerned about Seishirou, shocked by the situation, and he couldn't ask her to process all of that - the _huge_ news that it was - in a matter of minutes to make a decision.


	13. Thinking

**Accidents Happen  
><em>Thinking<em>**

Her hazels were locked upon her son for the past hour, examining him, deciding whether Inuyasha was speaking the truth or not. It was easily to see that he was… that the two shared a lot of similarities. Many times Seishirou had asked for a father, inquired why he didn't have one like all his friends, and that killed her a bit each time. Now she had an answer.

For two whole days she hadn't heard a thing from Inuyasha. Maybe he wasn't ready to be a father, just like he said. Maybe he wasn't interested in her anymore… Maybe they done with.

They had a connection. One unlike any she had had in a long while. But she wasn't so sure how to handle the situation placed in front of her. The child she loved like her own, like nothing else in the world, was also his child. Biologically his… how were they supposed to handle that?

He hadn't known that Seishirou existed, that his brief affair with her adoptive sister sparked a life. Midoriko never told her who the father was and always said she didn't care if he was involved. She assumed that meant she had at least told the man and he passed on the chance to be a father.

Inuyasha could have been lying, pretending like he didn't know Seishirou or something but she didn't think that was the case. Even though they had known each other for a short time she trusted him. He was an honest man, at least that's what she hoped.

"Mama?" Seishirou chimed to get her attention, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing, sweetheart," she assured with a weak attempt at a smile. He seemed to take that as a good enough answer since he shrugged his shoulder and returned to playing with his airplane toy. Cautiously she stood up and picked up her phone to go into the kitchen.

She wanted to call him, to see where he stood, so she did. It took one ring away from voice mail for him to answer it.

"Hello, Inuyasha?"

"Hi, Kagome… what's up?"

"I… was wondering if maybe… we could talk about all this stuff going on?"

"Yeah," he said after a long pause, "yeah, I would like that… I've been thinking about you a lot lately."

That got her to smile as she leaned against the wall. "I've been thinking about you, too."

"And… Seishirou, I've been thinking about him, as well," Inuyasha admitted.

"That makes me happy to hear," she assured him, "so… when are you available?"

"I can meet you tomorrow after I get off work in the park outside the museum, if you'd like," he answered, "I work the breakfast and lunch shift so I should be done by four thirty or five at the latest."

"I get off at five tomorrow, so that would be perfect."

"Tomorrow, at the park, then," he repeated.

"See you then," she said before she hung up.

"Mama? Who was that?" Seishirou asked to gain her attention as he walked into the kitchen.

She had half a mind to tell him that it was his father but she knew better than that. Inuyasha might not want to make that a reality. If… he didn't want to be Seishirou's father then that'd be the end of their relationship. If someone was going to be with her, then that someone had to be willing to be a part of Seishirou's life, too.

She really… really hoped he wanted to be a part of Seishiru's life.

"Kagome," Seishirou snapped which earned him a smile, he only used her real name when he was either being serious or when he was annoyed. "_Who_ was it?"

"Inuyasha," she finally responded.

"Oh," he replied before he looked to the fridge, "I want food, I'm hungry."

"I'll make you some dinner," she told him before she patted his silver strands and walked over to start doing just that.

.


	14. Jittery

**Accidents Happen  
><strong>_**Jittery**_

Eagerly, a bit jittery even, Kagome waited on a bench in the part in front of the museum for Inuyasha to show up. They hadn't an exact time, just whenever the rush was done with at his restaurant, so she knew she would have to wait most likely. It gave her time to think of how to handle the situation.

There were a couple possible outcomes of this conversation. One, Inuyasha wants nothing to do with her or Seishirou. Two, Inuyasha wants to be part of both their lives. Three, Inuyasha wants to take legal claim on Seishirou and take him away from her… though, she was less inclined to think it was the latter but it was her worst nightmare so she couldn't stop thinking about it all the same.

She rubbed her hands together while she looked about the park until her eyes finally landed on the man she sought, Inuyasha. He smiled at her when he noticed she had caught sought of him then waved, which she returned. It wasn't until he was closer that she stood up to greet him.

"Hi, how are you?"

"Good," he answered with a nod as he motioned towards the bench again then they sat down together. He rested his hands in his lap. "So… it's been a while, huh?"

"Yeah," she whispered back. Small talk was pointless though and they both knew it, but she didn't know how to start the important part of the conversation. "Inuyasha… about Seishirou…"

"Right," he nodded. They hadn't come to the park to have small chitchat so he took a deep breath in to let it sink in. "He's my biological son… I've been thinking a lot about it. I… I don't think I've ever really considered the possibility of becoming a father but if I am one then… I want to at least attempt to be one. The problem is I don't know how to be one."

"But you want to try?" she inquired. She didn't expect him to know what to do, when she was handed Seishirou and told that Midoriko was dead she had no idea what to do. How was she supposed to raise an infant all by herself? But with time she figured it out. If Inuyasha wanted to, she was sure he could do the same.

"I do," he slowly answered. HIs father hadn't been around when he was a kid, he didn't want to be like that. Now that he knew he had a kid, accidental or not, he would try to be a dad. At least as good of one as he could. "So, where does that leave us?"

That was when their eyes finally locked.

"You're his father, of course if you want to be here for Seishirou I won't stop you. I'd welcome it. He needs a male figure," she assured him. "But… maybe us being something more than friends isn't a good idea? If something went wrong… and things were to become awkward between us that wouldn't be fair to Seishirou."

He had been worried that would be her reaction… her conclusion. While he didn't like it, he did see her point. He would have liked to argue, to say that there was something more between them, something that would not end poorly but he couldn't be certain.

In that moment they were only sure that they both had to play a role in Seishirou's life.

"I guess that's for the best for now," he muttered. "So do you want to tell Seishirou I'm his dad right away or slowly introduce me to him or what…?"

"It's your call," she stated.

He took another deep breath in at the thought of that before he sat up straighter. He was afraid she'd say that, too. The idea of figuring out what to do himself made him nervous all over…


	15. Hesitation

**Accidents Happen  
><em>Hesitation<em>**

Even though he had feelings for her, very large ones at that, he was supposed to pretend like he didn't? That he was alright with just being friends with Higurashi Kagome when he wanted nothing more than to be well… more than friends? But he got why she wanted it that way. For Seishirou they had to be on good terms.

And… developing a relationship with her while also forming one with Seishirou would probably be tricky so he would just have to settle for one for the time being. Later, hopefully, he would be able to form something with Kagome, too. Yet, right then, focusing on Seishirou was more important.

He was his son, a son he didn't know existed for so long… but now he did. He had to make up for lost time. He had to step up and be the father that he never had.

His nerves got to him as he walked up to the apartment door, his hands constantly messed with each other, he could even feel the palm of his hands sweat over his worry. Soon he'd be face to face to Seishioru… soon he'd have to figure out what to do.

He had to take so many breaths in before he could knock. It took almost no time for Kagome to open the door and smile at him, though he could see she was probably equally as concerned about the outcome of that meeting.

"Hello," she greeted once she stepped aside to allow him in. "Seishirou, you remember Inuyasha, right?"

"You came over for dinner," he proclaimed after he looked up from his toys to see him there.

"Yeah, I did," he answered with a nod. His golden gaze shifted to Kagome then to watch as she gave him a reassuring nod. One that allowed him to walk up to Seishirou and kneel down in front of him. "You like plane toys…?"

"Yeah, they're cool," Seishirou asserted before he let his sunlit stare shift up to meet Inuyasha's.

Gods… he didn't know how to say it but he just had to. "You remember how the first time we met… how you said that our scents were alike?"

Seishirou nodded at that, "they are. You said that's cause we both have dog demon blood."

"We do," he assured him, "and that's because… this is hard for me to say, but that's because we're related, Seishirou."

"Related?" he questioned with a lifted brow, "related how?"

"Your real mom, your biological mom, and I knew each other and…" he didn't know what to say, how was he supposed to explain to a six year old that he had a fling with his mom and that was how he became a reality? That the reason he never knew, that he was never around, was because Midoriko never told him… he didn't know how.

"And?" Seishirou asked with a tilt of his head, "and what?"

"Um… well… I'm…" he looked over to Kagome again, to get some sort of confirmation that he was going about it the right way but she didn't know. She didn't know what the right way to go about telling Seishirou that Inuyasha was his father either.

"You're what?" Seishirou snapped to gain his attention back, "we're related… so you're what?"

He took a deep breath in before he said, "I'm your father, Seishirou. I'm sorry I haven't been around…"


	16. Difficulty

**Accidents Happen  
><em>Difficulty<em>**

An airplane in his face wasn't what he had expected once he finally got it out that he was Seishirou's biological father. But that was how the five year old decided to react. At first, he didn't know how to react to that other than letting the plane fall back down to the ground.

"Seishirou!" Kagome cried out while she ran over to kneel down next to her son, "don't throw things at people!"

"It's alright," Inuyasha assured her, "I'm sorry, Seishirou. I really wish I had been here for the past five years."

"I don't believe you," Seishirou stated sharply.

"Sei," Kagome coaxed out with a frown, "he… really is and he means it, too. Your mother, Midoriko, never told him about you, honey."

"Why?" he grumbled as his glare shifted to her.

"I don't know…"

"Maybe she didn't like you," Seishirou decided as he stood up after picking up his toy again to turn his back to Inuyasha. "I'm going to my room."

Which was exactly what he did, he shut his door rather forcefully to make sure that it was clear how annoyed he was with the situation. For a while, a _long_ while, both remained silent and did not move a bit until… finally Kagome's gaze shifted from the door to Inuyasha. He was still squatted down in the same spot, his gaze fixated on nothing in particular.

He never expected that to go well, so he supposed all things considered it went as well as he _could_ have hoped. It took a moment or two before he noticed a pair of hazels on him, which got his golden gaze to meet with hers.

Finally she spoke, "maybe we should have gone about that in a different manner."

"You told me to figure it out myself," he countered before he stood up to shove his hands in his pocket.

"Inuyasha… I know you're doing the best you can in this situation," she assured him while she stood up once again. She folded her arms over her chest. In all honesty, she didn't think most men would take responsibility for a son he hadn't known existed for the past five years. She would have never guessed that they were related, Inuyasha could have just kept it to himself, he could have just left instead of trying…

"I am," he asserted.

"I _know_," she countered, forcefully yet softly.

"Why… why didn't Midoriko tell me? She should have told me. I would have wanted to know."

"I don't know, she never told me who the father was," Kagome reminded him, "I'm sorry… I wish I had an answer. Midoriko… I loved her, I did, but she was kind of wild. There's a chance… she just didn't know who the dad was, you did say you two weren't dating, it was casual, right?"

"Yeah," he muttered, very casual. It bothered him like hell that from random sex with a girl he liked, but didn't love, made him a father. If that were ever to happen… he would have rather it been through an actual relationship of some sort. In the best case scenario it would have arisen within his marriage.

"Do you think I should stay or go? Should I wait for him to cool down or give him time… what?" Inuyasha inquired as his golden gaze shifted back to Seishirou's door. "I don't know what to do here, Kagome. You have to tell me."

"I don't know," she whispered, "I'm not sure… what to do in this sort of situation. Seishirou has a bad temper sometimes, but I don't think he's mad, probably just confused. Maybe giving him time would be a good idea. I could… make us something to eat while we wait."

"I'm not hungry."

"Alright… how about some tea?"

He didn't want tea, he didn't want food, he didn't know what he wanted for the time being but… he did know that letting Kagome make tea would keep her busy, distracted for a time being, which was what she wanted. So he allowed her to, if only he could find a way to distract himself, too.


	17. Bonding

**Accidents Happen  
><em>Bonding<em>**

Seishriou did not cave in or change his mind about the situation, the boy was five and as stubborn as could be. The realization that he _had _a father must have been nice, at least Kagome thought so, but to never have him around must have began to allow him to have some sort of resentment towards him. So, he decided to do what his father had been doing for his entire life - ignore him.

Inuyasha didn't know what else he could do but accept that, pestering Seishirou into accepting him didn't seem like it would get him anywhere at all, so he allowed the kid to pretend like he was never there. Even though, he always was. Whenever he wasn't at work or at home sleeping he was there with Kagome and Seishirou.

He was utterly grateful to Kagome for her constant attempts at aiding him, she tried to gently nudge Seishirou the best she could into talking to him, playing with him, doing _anything_ with him but it seemed like he was a bit mad with her, too.

"I think he might think I've been hiding this from him all his life," Kagome once hypnotized to Inuyasha over tea as they watched Seishirou play by himself with his toys in the living room.

"He's only five… it's not like he has to think logically about all of this," Inuyasha mumbled back. Because Seishirou was so little Inuyasha had assumed that it would go one of two ways when he finally told him. Either one, he was happy to have a father finally and didn't waste time wondering why he wasn't around ever or two… what happened, he got mad that he was never around.

"I have another late night event at the museum tomorrow," Kagome softly coaxed out to gain Inuyasha's attention once more, "do you maybe… want to babysit Seishirou?"

He stopped to think about that at first, _did_ he want to be alone with Seishirou for a couple of hours? Would the kid just throw a tantrum because his mother wasn't around anymore…? He wasn't sure, but he knew that it was at least an opportunity to show Seishirou he was sticking around. Sole, even.

So he spent the whole day trying to figure out what to do to entertain the boy while Kagome was away. It wasn't until he was walking home from work and passed by a toy store that the answer was shown to him.

"Sei," Kagome dragged out until the boy would look up to her, "you be good for Inuyasha, alright?"

"Keh," he muttered back as his golden gaze returned to his airplane.

"It'll be fine," Inuyasha assured Kagome as she slid on her jacket, "have fun at your event thing."

"Unlikely, I hate trying to get people to donate money to the museum," she muttered before she hugged and kissed Seishirou goodbye.

"So… Seishirou," Inuyasha began while he knelt down next to the boy and pulled a box out of the bag he had been carrying. "You like airplanes, right? Do you want to maybe build an airplane together today instead of just playing with one?"

That got the little boy to look up from his toy to the box in front of him. It was a starters kit to building model airplanes, for a long while he just stared at it before looking up to Inuyasha. "Alright… we could do that."

Finally, Inuyasha smiled, _they_ could do something together.


	18. Adoration

**Accidents Happen  
><em>Adoration<em>**

It took time, lots of time, months, but then Seishirou seemed to forget any grievance he once had for his newfound father. With that time, including the many model airplanes that they made together, bonding occurred perfectly well. He constantly requested his father's presence when he wasn't there. It warmed Kagome's heart the way they bonded.

It was something her son always needed. She could be the best mother in the world but he still needed a male figure in his life. Someone to look up to and while her brother would have done a good job at being that person but… well, his biological father could go better.

Becoming a father all of sudden wasn't something he had planned, obviously, but he dealt with the situation the best he could. He adjusted to it fairly quickly, and as soon as Seishirou began to lit up every time he came into the door it became clear as daylight that he liked - maybe even loved - the attention.

Since they were a makeshift family, they _had_ to spend the holidays together but she always spent it with her mother, brother, and grandpa which meant he was forced to do the same. He had met them before, fearing the encounter all the while. He had thought they would hold it against him, the whole knocking up their adoptive daughter and bailing. Even though he never knew, he still figured they would hold that against him.

But that wasn't what happened at all. Her mother was happy to meet him, brother giddy to have another guy in the family, and that shocked him but he was grateful for it.

"My mother doesn't have the capacity to hold grudges," Kagome had explained.

It was her grandpa that always gave him the stink eye, always threatened him with some ancient curse this or something old family torture technique this, but after a stern talking to from his favorite grand-daughter he stopped that. Well, at least the threats. He still got the mean looks.

It was… weird, he had never been a part of a functional family before.

A laugh forced him to snap out of the reminiscent daze to look over to Souta who was munching away on the dinner's leftovers.

"What?" Inuyasha inquired.

"Look up you two," Souta requested.

With a lifted brow, both glanced up to the ceiling to see… a mistletoe dangling just a bit above them. Both their eyes widened as they looked back to each other. That was… awkward. Kagome and him had agreed to merely be friends as he was feeling his way through fatherhood but… it _was_ a tradition and it _was_ just a kiss. A small peck on the lips.

How could that hurt?

"I'll even cover my eyes," Souta offered as he did just that.

"Well," Kagome drew out, "it is a tradition… Inuyasha."

"I guess," he answered before leaning forward so she could meet him halfway and allow their lips to press together again. At first it was nothing then he raised his hand to cup her cheek and pull her closer.

"Inuyasha!" Seishirou called out from around the corner which got them to part quickly and step away. He then turned his attention to the door where Seishirou burst through with a new airplane that he had gotten that day. He was ever so eager to explain the workings of his new toy to his dad and thus Inuyasha would give him his full attention… which was one of the reasons why they couldn't be anything more than they were. Friends.


	19. Worry

**Accidents Happen  
><em>Worry<em>**

"You two care about each other," Souta cautiously observed as his stare shifted over his sister until she, too, turned her hazels to meet his. "You two dated before you realized he's Sei's bio-dad. Don't you think that's kismet? Fate?"

"What are you saying?" Kagome questioned, though she knew full well what her little brother was getting at.

"Why, exactly, aren't you dating anymore?"

For a while, she paused before letting out a heavy sigh and lifting her warm tea to her lips, stalling shortly before she explained. "We're worried, that if anything bad were to happen between the two of us it would affect Sei. If we were to end poorly it would hinder our ability to raise him together… so, for now, it is easier if we are just friends."

"But… what if nothing bad happens, aren't you missing out on a golden opportunity here?" Souta countered, finally speaking out loud the fear she had been trying to ignore within herself. "Don't you think Sei would love to be a part of a family where his mom and dad were together?"

"I know he would," and she knew she could be risking something great but… she was a mother first and foremost, not a woman. That wasn't something Souta could understand, while he loved Sei, he was just an uncle. He didn't have to think about Sei before himself, not like she did. "But we just started to date, it is a lot of pressure on a romantic relationship to raise a child _and_ figure things out. I don't think it's worth the risk. The way we are now is perfect, we're friends, we work well together raising Sei, and Sei is happy."

"I guess…" Souta muttered back and even if he didn't want it to, that conversation died then because Seishirou burst into the kitchen with his new favorite toy airplane, something his dad had gotten for him for Christmas in his hand, laughing and running around with Inuyasha not far behind him. Supervising his activities to make sure he didn't hurt himself, a smile on his face all the while.

That sight warmed her heart. Truly, she was extremely content with the mere fact that they were a family. Albeit, a non-traditional type but… the three of them worked together perfectly fine the way it was. If they chanced ruining what they had to be something more… and it _did_ fail she couldn't forgive herself.

It would crush Seishirou to watch them all apart.

"He really loves that thing," Kagome commented to get Inuyasha's attention.

"Yeah, well, I heard from a good source that he wanted it," he countered with a grin. That good source, after all, had been her. It was sweet, really sweet, that she passed up giving Seishirou the present he wanted most that year to allow Inuyasha to do it instead. To help the bound that had been formed between them bloom even more.

She was an amazing woman, he knew Seishirou was a lucky kid to have her as his mom and he was lucky to have her in his life.


	20. Ouch

**Accidents Happen  
><em>Ouch<em>**

In a blink of an eye, so much time passed by between the three of them. Seishirou went from five to seven in what seemed like nothing. It was awe-inspiring how that could happen.

"It happens, Inuyasha," Kagome told him once with a sweet smile. That sweet, sweet, smile that she possessed. The one that could make his heart go high in the sky.

There was a weird mix to that time. It seemed agonizingly slow at times. The two of them were so close but always so far away, too. But the other half to that was, Seishirou seemed to grow up over night. He no longer liked airplanes, it was all about cars and the hope of becoming a racer when he was older. It was so hard to keep up with his favorite things when it changed every couple of months.

"Dad," Seishirou started as his glaze shifted over his father with a tilted head, "when I get old enough, will you buy me a car?"

"When you get old enough?" he countered with awe then smiled as he glanced to his kid, "that's a long time away."

"But I need to be able to start to drive as soon as possible so I can be a great driver," he asserted giddily.

"Yeah?" he just shrugged his shoulder, he had learned a long time ago not to make such promises. He just took Seishirou's hand to walk across the street then up to the apartment that his mother lived in. Most of the time, they were together so Seishirou didn't have to chose between which apartment he wanted to stay at.

"Why don't you and mom live together?" Seishirou asked, as he so often did. "Why don't you live with us?"

"You know why, Sei," Inuyasha answered simply, ignoring the frown that he gave him as always. It only took a knock before Kagome quickly answered the door. She was always ever so eager to get him back, even after just a sleepover.

"Do you want to come in?" Kagome offered with that smile he loved. "I was going to make some ramen."

"No, thanks," Inuyasha replied which earned a strange stare from her. Yes, he was aware it was weird for him to ever turn down ramen but… he had his reasons. One he didn't plan on giving her right away but she pushed.

"Why?"

"I… have a date."

Instantly that smile of hers disappeared. Neither had gone on one since they met. There was an underlying reason, they both knew it but never spoke about it. Each just said it was for Seishirou's sake but… if they weren't going to ever get together then was he supposed to wait for forever?

"Oh," Kagome finally declared, forcing her smile back, "alright… yeah, that's great. Have fun."

"Thanks," he replied before giving her a forced smile of his own, "see you later."

"Bye," she whispered back while she shut the door behind him. It took Seishirou requesting her attention time and time again to get her to snap out of it and look behind to him. "Yes, Sei?"

"Food," he asserted.

"Right," Kagome chimed while she started towards the kitchen.


	21. Torment

**Accidents Happen  
><em>Torment<em>**

A date. For two years they had been raising Seishirou together, spending most of their time together yet… _not_ being together. They were parents, not lovers, but that didn't mean feelings weren't there. At least, that's what she thought. Wasn't there emotions there?

Wasn't there something there between them?

And he was just going to go date someone else…? She supposed she couldn't stop him. She had no reason to tell him not to do it but... then again, she did. Didn't she? There were those feelings. She groaned, bitterly, as she rested her head against the table. Usually, nothing was complicated.

That was why having emotions in the situation was annoying. That was why they had been trying to avoid the problem for years now. Yet… that wasn't helping in the least. She had feelings for him while they were dating, that was true, but it was watching him be a good father for Seishirou that made them deeper that turned it into something more.

Something so much more…

"Mom," Seishirou called out, "dad is on the phone! He wants to know if I can go to the movies tonight, can I!"

She paused for a moment before looking out the kitchen door to the living room, where Seishirou was, then she replied, "sure."

"He wants to know if you want to come!"

"No thanks, sweetheart."

Kid movies were never interesting, she was glad to pass that responsibility on to Inuyasha. Though, to be honest, she looked forward to him coming over to return Seishirou. She… really wanted to talk to him. Thus, she waited those grueling hours until she got a text message instead of a knock on the door. Their son had fallen asleep on the way back and his apartment was closer to the theater than hers so he'd be spending the night.

Generally, she was fine with that. Inuyasha was his bio-dad and a faithful father, he had a right to him but… not that night so she slid on her jacket and marched right over to his apartment. It was her turn to go knocking and his to open the door, with a bent brow and a confused look.

"He's asleep," Inuyasha said.

"Can we talk?" She inquired with a small frown, he nodded then and stepped aside to let her in.

"I didn't think it'd be a big deal to take Seishirou-"

"It's not that," Kagome assured him while her eyes met with his, "it's… about last night." The dumbfounded look on his face made it clear to her, he didn't know what she was getting at, so she explained more. "Your… date."

"Oh," he chimed before a long silence lingered between the two, an awkward one actually, so he broke it. "What about it, Kagome?"

"I," she drew out while she looked down to her hands which she was fiddling with. "I don't like it… I don't like that you went on a date with someone else."

"Is that so?" he asked as he took a couple steps closer to her, "why is that?"

"You know why," she countered while she looked up to him then swallowed before asking, "don't you? Or… is it just me that feels this way? That thought that there was something here?"

For a while, he remained mute before he lifted his hand and cupped her cheek, "you aren't the only one."

"Then why did you go on a date?" she asked, a tinge of sorrow on the edge of her words.

"It wasn't a _date_-date, Kagome, it was something I had to go to for work. There was that big reception at shikon held by my brother's company, remember? I've been talking about what a pain in the ass it has been to organize for weeks," he explained and instantly he saw relief flash across her face, firstly followed by embarrassment.

"Oh," she whispered, "I thought… you shouldn't have said date then."

"I kind of," he started slowly before confessing further, "did that on purpose… to see how you'd react."

"That's mean!" she snapped but any other complaint was snuffed out by him pulling her closer so that their lips could meet. At first, she was ever so surprised but then… she allowed them to mingle, allowed the kiss to go deeper, and allowed so much more.


	22. Shame

**Accidents Happen  
><em>Shame<em>**

A poke forced the slumbering Inu-hanyou to start to stir, gradually he pried open his eyes to see a pair of golden globes staring back at him. It took a moment for the answer to dawn on him, he was still at Kagome's and Seishirou apparently didn't appreciate him sleeping the day away.

"Hey," Inuyasha greeted as he slowly sat up, quickly stopping to grab the sheets to keep them right where they happened to be… since he also then just realized he wasn't wearing anything underneath. Quickly, he glanced to his other side to see the bare back of Kagome's.

He was in her bed… after last night, the night they admitted they still wanted to be more than just friends. That meant their son just caught them in bed the morning after, a bit of shame and embarrassment rose up at that time as he forced a smile.

"Why are you here?" Seishirou finally said with a small tilt of his head.

"I… uh," he choked.

"We decided to start to date," Kagome answered once she rose up with the sheet tightly wrapped around herself, "is that alright with you, Sei?"

For a long while, he seemed to be wondering whether it was or not. His blinding bright sunlit stare shifted between the two many times before he finally looked down to the ground. Reluctantly, he nodded.

"Sei, what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked as he grabbed him to pick him up and sit him down on the edge of the bed next to him. "You don't want us to?"

"That's not it," Seishirou assured him, "does this mean that… we can all live together?"

That was what he had always wanted. He never hid that fact, how he didn't like going back and forth from their apartments, how he'd prefer it if the two would just stay at the same place but… they had never agreed to it.

Inuyasha glanced over to Kagome at that, as her hazels looked to his.

"We haven't been dating long," Kagome started, not long at all since it was just agreed upon the night before… "but we've known each other for a very long time."

And, more importantly, they'd been raising their son together for years.

"It's shame," Inuyasha muttered with a bit of a frown, "I just renewed my lease for my apartment but I could get out of it with a small fine."

"Does that mean yes?" Seishirou gleefully questioned as he glanced up to his father.

To that, he smiled and nodded, "that's a yes."

For that, he got the biggest hug he had ever received from his son.


	23. Loveable

**Accidents Happen  
><em>Loveable<em>**

It took some time to arrange everything, but as Seishirou so dearly wanted it, they made it happen. Inuyasha paid the fine for letting go of his apartment early but it was worth it. Along with the annoyance the moving brought, actually packing up all his things and then finding room for them in Kagome's apartment. Well, _their_ apartment.

It took effort on both sides to figure out how to fit his stuff with hers but they found a way. In the end, they both knew it would be worth it. They wanted more time together, and Seishirou desired a life similar to that which his friends had. A mom and a dad under the same roof.

So, that was what they gave him.

"You're the one that wanted me to move here," Inuyasha proclaimed with a smile as he leaned against Seishirou's door watching him move things around. "Which means, all the things you had at my apartment had to come here, too. You'll have to figure out what to do with them."

Seishirou just gave him an annoyed pout but he couldn't complain, since it was the truth.

"I want you to get this done by dinner tonight, you've had a whole week. Don't make a mess either," he instructed before he turned around to walk back out into the living room, smiling instantly when he saw that Kagome was apparently back from work.

When she noticed him, that naturally splendid smile of hers appeared. It was one of the many features of hers that he loved.

"Sei is finally finishing unpacking his things," Inuyasha told her while he sat down on the couch next to her, his arm lifted up so she could rest against him. "I'm glad we did this."

"So am I," she assured him, "it's always helpful living with a restaurant manager, if I don't want to cook he can just bring food home."

"Oh, yeah, that's my purpose here," he taunted back.

To that, she just laughed.

"What's so funny?" Seishirou inquired after he walked out to join them, quickly he climbed onto the couch on his dad's side to wrap his arms around one of his. He knew he should be finishing his chores but… he didn't want to. If he was a big enough suck-up then surely he'd allow him more time.

"Sei," Inuyasha drew out.

"I'll do it," he whined back, "just not now."

"That's what you've been saying all week," Kagome pointed out, "if you don't get it done soon, then your dad and I will just take the toys that are still in the box and give it to children that will take better care of them."

"Fine," Seishirou groaned then slid off the couch to stomp off again.

"Sometimes he is so lazy," she mumbled before sighing and shutting her eyes.

"But loveable."

"Like his father," she said and laughed lightly when he wrapped his arms around her to pull her close then felt a kiss against her neck. Certainly, she'd enjoy having him around all the time instead of just some of it.


	24. Proposal

**Accidents Happen  
><em>Proposal<em>**

There was one question on his mind for months. Everything had been going perfectly—well, as perfectly as life went—since they moved in together. Thus there really was only one thing to do. Only one place for their relationship to go next.

It wasn't something they never talked about, it was clear someday Kagome would like to get married. She had even been giving him not so subtle hints of what type of ring she would like when that day came. One day she recommended he read an article in one of her many magazines and while he flipped through it he found a few jewelry articles with rings circled in red to catch his attention.

Each with her ring size written beside it.

So, he gaze in and took Seishirou with him one day to the jewelers while she was at work. Once he found one that matched the style she wanted and Seishirou gave a thumbs up for then he bought it. Then he had to figure out how to ask her… she was the romantic type. Multiple times she dragged him to ridiculous chick flicks and always awed at the clever ways people proposed.

"What do you think, Sei?" he asked when they were alone at home. "How should I do this?"

"I wanna be there," he assured his dad, which he got a nod in approval. "Mom likes candles."

"Should I spell it out in candles then?"

He nodded his head, "that's a lot of candles…"

Which is was, _a lot_, but he figured it would be worth it. It took a half hour to get them all, then another half hour to set it all up, with the help of his flame loving son.

"I want to hold the box," Seishirou insisted while he reached out to grab it. "Please?"

"Sure, Sei, but wait until I ask, then you can show it to her, alright?"

"She'll yes," Seishirou stated simply, "duh."

"I know that," he assured him before he put his hand over Seishirou's mouth, "here she comes, be quiet."

Then he got up to turn off the lights just in time for Kagome to unlock the front door and step in. As soon as her hazels landed on the light source on the ground her eyes widened. Her lips parted as her gaze shifted to the man standing beside her.

"I got the message, Kagome," he said with a smile, "will you marry me, Kagome?"

"I have the ring!" Seishirou proclaimed as he jumped over to his mom to open the box.

She let out one laugh as she looked at the box then up to Inuyasha again, "I… wasn't expecting you to ask like this."

"If I took you out to eat without Seishirou then you'd know, I don't want to be that cliché," he countered then got down on one knee, placing his hand on each shoulder of Seishioru. "So, what do you say?"

"Yes," she giddily proclaimed. "Yes, of course, Inuyasha!"

"I told you she would say yes," Seishirou replied while he handed the box to his mom.


	25. Fulfillment

**Accidents Happen  
><em>Fulfillment<em>**

Planning a wedding while working full-time and tending to a child—sometimes it even felt like two with the way Inuyasha behaved—was mind boggling. Somehow she managed, with the help of eager friends. Not really any from her fiancé, though.

"I proposed, that's the man's job, the woman's is to figure out the rest," he had once told her, jokingly, which earned him dish duties for a month. He doubled that punishment when he grumbled under his breath once, "you're so hormonal lately."

It was stressful to do all that needed to be done, if she was a bit emotional while doing so she felt she had a right to. She only ever bite his head off, not Seishirou's, and the fact that he endured it with only complaining a couple of times reinforced what she already knew. He was amazing, and she loved him, dearly.

"Tomorrow we'll be married," she whispered to him while they were in bed. How he managed to be halfway to sleep was beyond her but.. he was, which was why she only got a grunt as a reply. "Isn't that insane?"

"Kagome," he grumbled while he turned to face away from her.

"How can you sleep?"

"Cause it's two in the morning," he muttered, bitterly, once he pried open his eyes enough to see the bright red letters of his alarm clock. Yes, the notion of getting married did make him a bit nervous but not enough to keep him from sleeping. "We'll be married, but it won't be like anything is different."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she retorted as she smacked his shoulder. That got him to turn around to see her again, a pair of narrow golden eyes upon her.

"Will we really act a lot different just 'cause we're married?" he inquired, "no, I love you now, I'll love you tomorrow."

"You don't think that getting married is special?" she pouted as she rested her head in her pillow once more.

"I think that we have the most special connection possible already," he countered, but apparently she didn't get the answer. "We're parents of Sei, together. Don't get me wrong, I want to marry you, obviously, but sharing in raising Sei is so much… better, to me, so fulfilling."

"Inuyasha," she cautiously started while she cupped his face, "have you ever… I mean, do you want to have a baby?"

"What?" he snapped quickly, that question woke him up quickly. "Do you really think we should be having this conversation now?"

"I love Sei like my own, clearly, but… I would like to have another child."

"Alright," he answered with a small nod as he took her hand from his cheek, "that's good to know, now let's go to sleep so that when you wake up in four hours to start to get ready for your big deal you'll have some rest at least."

"I took a test today…"

"What type of test?" he asked as he rested on his back and shut his eyes, he for one wanted to be asleep again.

"Pregnancy test." It didn't surprise her how his eyes shot open at hearing that.

"And?" he dragged out impatiently.

"And do you want another kid?"

"Kagome," he gripped as he rose up to lean on his elbow, "I like being a dad, so sure, I'd have another kid. Now what'd the test say?"

"You are so impatient," she taunted with a smile, but the look on his face said it all. He wasn't going to handle the wait well any longer. "So… yeah, you're going to be a dad… again."

"From the start the time," he murmured after he lied down once more to process the information fully.

"Goodnight," she whispered as she scooted closer to him to rest her head on his chest and shut her eyes.

To that, he muttered, "How am I supposed to sleep now…?"

Of course, he managed to do that with time, just as he got through the wedding the next day. Figuring out how to deal with a new wife and soon to be new baby was something he worried about but he knew he'd succeed, then, too. Because, without them, he had been so alone.

Without them, he had felt unfulfilled. That all changed with them, he had a family. One like he never got to grow up with—one like he always dreamed to have. A son, a daughter-to-be, and a wife.

There really was no way it could get better, for any of them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**: It always feels good to finish a story. I am happy to say that this is **COMPLETED**._

_That's one story down, a couple more to go before all my stories and complete and done with. _


End file.
